character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicol Bolas (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
|-|War of the Spark Trailer= |-|Card Art= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= Summary Nicol Bolas is a big antagonist of Magic: the Gathering. He is an Elder Dragon, born from an Egg hatched from the Ur-Dragon. After killing a leviathan in the Elder-Dragon war, his spark ignited, and he proceded to cause rifts across the entire multiverse. After the Mending (Which essentially nerfed all the planeswalkers), Bolas wanted his old power back, and seeked to do so after planeswalking to Amonkhet, and essentially rewriting the history and raising it to his own image. He made an army of Eternals, a group of once skilled warriors that died as "worthy" and now are zombies covered in rock known as Lazotep. Then he travels to Ravnica, using the eternals to harvest sparks from planeswalkers to feed to Bolas to regain his former power. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least 2-A, possibly High 2-A Name: '''Nicol Bolas, The Forever Serpent, Sensei Ryu, Lord Nicholas '''Origin: '''Magic: the Gathering '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 25,000+ years old Classification: Elder Dragon, Planeswalker, Multiversal Tyrant, God-Emperor of Madara, Dominaria's Most Ancient Evil, The Forever Serpent, The God Pharaoh Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection, Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6), Intangibility, Summoning, Rage Power, Emotional Manipulation, Precognition, Telepathy, Space-Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Matter Manipulation, Absorption, Astral Projection, Attack Reflection, Berserker Mode, BFR, Binding, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cloth Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Curse Manipulation, Danmaku, Darkness Manipulation, Destruction, Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel, Disease Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Dream Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Bite, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Genius Intelligence, Godly Physiology, Gravity Manipulation, Hacking, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, History Manipulation, Homing Attack, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Immortality Negation, Indomitable Will, Information Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Large Size (Type 1), Laser Mimicry, Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic Detection, Magma Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Malevolence, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Meteor Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Negation, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Physical Interaction, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Plant Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Portal Creation, Possession bestowal, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Psychic Shield, Psychometry, Reality Restoration, Resurrection, Sand Manipulation, Sealing, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Spike Projection, Statistics Reduction, Subjective Reality, Summoning, Technopathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Total Event Collapse, Transformation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Wish Granting, Preparation, Resistance to Magic, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, and Corruption | All previous powers to a greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, and 9), Omni-Physics Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Shapeshifting, Abstract Existence '''Attack Potency: Low Mutiverse level (Effortlessly stomped all the Gods of Amonkhet, who are connected to the universe's mana. From Liliana's perspective, Bolas was uneffected by the mending, meaning Bolas should be superior to her pre-mending self. Superior to the Worn Powerstone, which contains numerous universe) | At least Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ (Was effortlessly created rifts in the aftermath of battles. Created the Mandaran rift, which would collapse the multiverse if left unchecked. Effortlessly stomped Teferi, who can control all the space-time continuums across the multiverse. His mere presence was collapsing Dominaria, the nexus of the multiverse. Said Multiverse is infinite many times. Exist above all planes) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Via scaling to other neowalkers), likely far higher (Stomped all the omnipresent gods of Amonkhet) | Immeasurable '''(His true form exist above normal planes. Can exist outside the Multiverse, and stomped Teferi and was uneffected by his time attacks) '''Lifting Strength: Unkown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: ''' '''Low Multiverse level | At least Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level to Universal+ (Oketra's arrows merely bounced off of him) | At least Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ (Wasn't remotely worried about the destruction of the Multiverse) Stamina: 'Depends on the plane he planeswalks to, usually one with infinite mana. When not on a plane, his stamina is limitless '''Range: '''Multiversal+ (Can interact with all the different planes of the multiverse) | High Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''War armor '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogance Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - Homura's profile (Both were High 2-A and speed was equalized, 1-A Mindhax was restricted) Lavos (Chrono Trigger) - Lavos's profile (Both where High 2-A, speed equalized, 1-A Mindhax was restricted) Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 2